Why Do You Love Her?
by FlamingAquaKiss
Summary: Urara wanted to know if Syrup has real feelings for Nozomi. She tries to look like she just curious, but she knows she can't help her feelings anymore. Not in Urara's POV. SyrupxUrara. First Story.


**Why Do You Love Her?**

"Ah, Nozomi, don't run are you might-!" shouted Rin, but she was too late. Nozomi had already falling from running into the wet floor of the store I had just washed.

"Honestly how could Flora choose you is still be on me." Kurumi said while crossing her arms in her stubborn fashion.

"Here." I said while helping her up as she gave me her hand and that charming smile that I grow to love so much.

"Thank you, Syrup. Oh, sorry about the floor I kind of got mud on it." she said nervously as I looked to see the whole front half was covered in mud.

I sighed, "You need to be more careful, Nozomi, but I will forgive you since you were taking care of the roses in the Cure Rose Garden."

"Ah, thank you again!" Nozomi said while hugging me and I looked away already feeling the light blush on my cheeks.

"Y-You don't need to hug me." I mumbled only getting a tighter hug and bigger smile from the pink cure of the Yes! Pretty Cure team.

"Oh, don't be like that, you know you love hugs."

"Nozomi, leave Syrup to his work." Nuts said and I gave him an annoyed look hating that he shorted my time with Nozomi. I got back to cleaning up the muddy mess and I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up from looking at the floor and saw Urara. I waved at her and she waved back coming to me.

"Do you want some help?" she asked while holding another mop in her hand already.

"You sure? I mean were you working on remembering a part in that play of yours?" I asked as I leaned a little on my mop as she gave me, her sweetest smile. The one that was truly hers that I like seeing instead of that half, fake one she would do when she was worried.

"I'm sure besides it will give my mind a rest." she said already mopping the area that was by the door. I smiled as I got back to work as I heard everyone upstairs talking enjoying snack time.

_How about that? I'm working while they are stuffing their face; at least Urara is helping. _I thought while watching her for a little while looking like she was hard at work. It was rare to see her really focus unless it was like a job for her singing or acting. She reminded me a bit like Nozomi when it came to work, but they both usually got the job done. After we finished the mopping we headed outside include of upstairs with the others like always.

"Want to take a walk?" Urara asked after we stared at the entrance of the Cure Rose Garden for few minutes. "I want to talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Urara." I said while letting her lead the way as we walked away from Natts' House. I knew Urara usually only talks to me about serious things that happen to her because she didn't want to worry the others. I found it to be great that she trusted me so much that she would only talk to me about this; it made me feel needed. I looked at her seeing she was shaking a little bit like she was nervous and that got me a bit worried. _She upset about something? Whatever it is I will help her through it like always._ We had stopped under the bridge we usually walk on when we head to Natts' House and she finally turned around to look at me, but I couldn't really see her eyes since they were looking down. "Urara…You ok?"

"Um, Syrup…?" she asked rather quietly that I was glad no one was around this time day to make noise.

"Yes, Urara?"

"Why..Why do you love Nozomi?"

I was stunned for a moment then I nervously laughed and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't lie to me, Syrup." she said finally looking up at me and I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Why do you love her?"

I looked at her serious, feeling a light breeze blow by us and you could feel the tensing in the air. I sighed and said, "She…she was the first person who believed in me; never surrendering, always keep my hope alive. Everyone is cheerful when she smiles..and I can't help but to smile too. That's why."

"I knew that already you told everyone that."

"I did?" I asked while staring at her, but her head was down again. I wished I could see her eyes I could tell every trouble, every emotion, every twist and turn whenever I looked at them.

"Yeah, when we were statues." she said while I thought about it for a minute then it came to me like a ton of bricks. I was about to say something, but Urara spoke first. "All she said was thank you when you said those words. I could feel the power in them and I know that we were in a middle of a life or death situation, but she didn't say anything about it at the end."

I swallowed hard and just realized that too. "Maybe she forgot she can be pretty forgetful at times."

"But, to forget your feelings; it was not right!" she shouted just as a high breeze blow by and I covered my face, so the debris wouldn't fly into my face. When I uncovered my face Urara's head was back up, but her eyes were filled with soft tears that were slowly pouring from her eyes.

"Urara…?"

"I can remember what you said to me so clearly." she said still only crying silently. ""Urara keep aiming to be an actress. Even during sad or painful times…you never let your effervescent smile go away in front of others. You're always encouraged me.""

I stared at her, remembering that was exactly what I said to her. "Why do you remember that, so clearly?" I asked going close to her to wipe her eyes and she flinched from the touch, but looked away from my eyes.

"…She doesn't love you like that Syrup…she loves Coco." Urara mumbled out and it did hurt hearing that, but I knew it was true.

"I-I know, but that's why I keep trying. I really-"

"Stop it! Please stop trying to go after her!" she said while hugging me tightly and I was surprised by what she said.

_Did she and Nozomi having a fight? No, no they seemed quite happy today; so what is this about?_

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I care for Nozomi a great deal, but I…I…" she said starting to track off. I could feel her heartbeat had picked up and she looked like her cheeks had a hint of pink on them. She took a deep breath and looked at me softly like she usually looked at me, but this one showed a different emotion that I haven't seen before. "But, I really care for you more than her. I know you only look at me as a friend, I used to kind of look at you like that too. But, when I heard you say "I love you" to Nozomi, I knew that I didn't want you to ever say that to anyone who doesn't…love you like that back."

"Urara…what are you getting at?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable in a good way. I didn't think Urara was looking at me in that way and I could feel that she meant every word that she said. I looked at her seeing her cheeks darken as she looked down again nervously. I thought about what she had just said to me and blushed brightly as I started looking at her. "Urara…do you like me?" She shook her head hard and I was about to hit myself for jumped to conclusions, but I felt something soft pressed against my lips. When I could see what was going on after I was in a state of shock; I saw that Urara was kissing me. I was shocked again then I gently pressed my lips against hers feeling her body relax since she was still hugging me.

I was like I was in the sky kissing her lips as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her shiver, but never backing away from our kiss. _Lemonade. Sweet lemonade. She tasted like that. _I thought while pressing us in a deeper kiss as she started wrapping her arms around my neck. _Why didn't I see it before?_ I thought feeling the world melt around us. Urara was just as much there for me as Nozomi, maybe even more after letting everyone enjoy the Cure Rose Garden. We spend a lot of time together when the Eternal attacked and when everything was good. I didn't have to force her to try to look at me, she did it naturally and I was grateful to just be myself around her. I hated seeing her feel sad or whenever she got hurt, I liked when she smiled as she wanted to act and sing just to get to her dream. She gave me a light that I didn't realized until now and I hate that I wasn't paying attention enough to see it.

After a few more minutes, we pulled away for a much needed breath and she looked at me. "Syrup…I don't like you, I-"

"I love you." I said cutting her off and she was surprised that I said it before her. I smiled and said, "Just like you said we both couldn't see it before; we only thought we were friends, but now…I can see why I want to be with you, Urara." She started tearing up again and I just wiped them away again. "I love you, Urara."

"I love you, Syrup." she smiled sweetly and I smiled back hugging her close to me and spun her around.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way. _I thought while laughing with her as a soft breeze blow by us.

* * *

**F.A.K.: So, what do you think of my 1****st**** non-powerpuff story? These are my favorite Yes! Pretty Cure 5(GoGo) couple and I have a lot more stories of them. So, please review guys :).**


End file.
